


A Fragile Line

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: There was something sweet about you that had Genji constantly teetering on the line of wanting to protect you and wanting to destroy you.





	A Fragile Line

**Author's Note:**

> a 3k genji comm in which he overstimulates the object of his affection

When Overwatch took him in and revived him from near-death at the hands of his older brother, Genji wasn’t sure if all of him quite made it back. Certainly not everything physical, since he was so massacred that most of his body had to be salvaged using metal and wire. But this incident came as the climax in a fast-deteriorating relationship between him and Hanzo that had already been taking a toll on Genji’s psyche. This and everything that followed just exacerbated the issue.

The organization offered him the resources to put himself back together, so to speak. Rehabilitation and physical therapy were par for the course after such a life-changing incident, and Genji was far more interested in repairing his body over his mind. This isn’t to say that the ones overseeing his recovery didn’t attempt to put him through therapy and other counseling services; the option was always there, but Genji himself didn’t see a need for it. As much as possible, he lived his new, artificial life with as few connections as possible.

His primary connections existed in Blackwatch, since this was the division in which he was placed once he was deemed fit to work. The training he’d received in his old life in the art of stealth already made this placement a no-brainer, and the gray morality he’d developed after this transition just sealed the deal. No one would openly admit it, but the more of a monster you were, the more fit you were to be a member of Blackwatch. And it was exactly this unspoken rule that often made Genji wonder how exactly a person like you ended up here.

Next to the jaded Reyes, lawless McCree, and sadistic Dr. O’Deorain, you were like a walk through a meadow of flowers and a big breath of fresh air. There was something sweet about you that had him constantly teetering on the line of wanting to protect you and wanting to destroy you.

It was still too soon to tell exactly which outcome he desired more, so he simply hung back and decided to quietly observe you for a while.

Reyes must have caught on early that your presence at least somewhat tempered his newest pick-up, so he had the tendency to pair you up with Genji whenever the occasion called for it. If you minded, you never said anything. Never even let any expression of disgust cross your features. All you ever had for him was a kind smile that made his heart race, and he could never tell if it was out of anger or something else.

He wasn’t thinking about your kindness, however, when the two of you paired up to spar. These little bouts first came as a test of the strength Genji managed to regain as he grew accustomed to his new body, and then they became routine when he needed to hone that strength for missions. You became his regular sparring partner when it became apparent that anyone else paired up with the ninja would be subject to unbridled killing intent.

Genji was always fond of these hand-to-hand combat sessions because they were a good outlet for his often pent-up energy and anger, but having you as his partner just sweetened the pot. Of course, the single drawback was that he needed to start holding back a little, but it was a small price to pay for this regular, intimate contact with you. Intimacy was probably the last thing on anyone else’s mind in a one-on-one spar like this, but for Genji, it was all he could think about. Getting to touch your bare skin when blocking or striking, feeling how his heart rate would increase the longer the two of you went at it - this was skinship at its finest.

Even when he held back, you couldn’t keep up with him. Ten minutes into a bout had you practically dripping with sweat and gasping for air while Genji kept his cool as he always did these days. He rather enjoyed the mess he made of you, enjoyed his front-row seat to your more primal side. Somehow it was endearing to know that someone with as sweet a face and disposition as yours could become such a predator. It made Genji appreciate the depths that exist beneath one’s outward appearance, and he thought he might be more than just the weapon Overwatch turned him into upon his resurrection.

There was a time and a place for him to explore that depth, but it wasn’t here or now. He was just as much of a predator as you were once he got his heart pumping fast enough. With each session you were getting better at handling him, but still never quite reached his level. Every time the two of you met like this, the spar ended with your back against the padded floor and his arm pinning you in place by your throat.

The conditions during this particular session were just perfect. Sweat matted your hair to your face and the overhead lights put a peculiar little shine in your eyes. Genji happened to be using his flesh arm to hold you down, meaning he could better feel how hard your jugular was working to pump blood throughout your defeated body. When he pressed down just a tiny bit harder, you let out a small whine that died halfway out of your throat. That noise struck Genji like it was the sound of a dying animal taking its last breath, and it unlocked something chilling within him. An unconscious part of him wanted to push you further and further to see how far he could go until you ended up breaking. At that moment, the ambiguous desire he always felt towards you erred on the destructive side.

Reyes was there to play the role of mediator, unfortunately, and Genji was forced to back off of you. The two of you had to stop there since he was evidently playing a little too rough, but he spent the rest of the day thinking about what would have happened if only he hadn’t been interrupted.

\---

You didn’t treat Genji any differently after that incident, which you’d evidently written off as just a bad day on his part. You still went out of your way to talk to him like you would with any of your other co-workers, even if he seldom reciprocated in conversation. It wasn’t that he disliked talking to you, but he simply enjoyed listening to you more. 

In general, his time on a dropship going to and from missions was little more than radio silence, just a liminal space that took him from one point to the next. Anyone who was shipped out with him knew to let him have his space. But when he started getting sent out with you, that solitude on the dropship almost became more important to him than the missions themselves. It was like a private bubble occupied only by the two of you, untouched by the rest of the world. Somehow, being alone with you was what made Genji realize that you treat him just like you would anybody else.

The dropship was spacious enough that you could pass the time of the commute in relative comfort, and there were plenty of amenities you could use to keep yourself busy. Instead, you chose to sit beside him and passed the time by talking, which he didn’t mind at all. Your voice was melodious to him and he was sure he’d be fond of it even if you had used it to condemn him.

All the time he spent listening to you helped him pick up on all your little quirks rather quickly. He liked the way the space between your eyes crinkled whenever you focused on a particular train of thought, and how you would poke your tongue against your inner cheek when you found something amusing. Currently you were grinning at him with that mischievous glint in your eye that he was also quite fond of. “How are you feeling, Genji? Nervous?”

Something as simple as hearing you say his name made his heart jump. Your question also made him laugh softly, and he thought it couldn’t hurt to be a bit more talkative today. “Never.”

“Good, because I’m counting on you!” you replied, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “But I doubt Blackwatch’s star duo is going to have any trouble with an easy-peasy mission like this.”

He felt a strange sense of pride in the way you easily grouped yourself together with him, like it was just natural for the two of you to come as a pair. In a place like Blackwatch that wasn’t quite as cheerful or team-oriented as its parent organization, you made him feel like he was a part of something greater than himself. In the first place he didn’t have much loyalty to Blackwatch or even Overwatch for that matter; he didn’t think he owed them anything since their main motivation for reviving him was to turn him into a weapon. Where the organization mostly saw him for the machine they turned him into, you only ever seemed to see him for the man he used to be. It was comforting, and it was part of the reason he was so drawn to you. Letting himself relax around you, he slouched back in such a way that made his knee knock against yours. “It may be easy, but don’t let your guard down. We should be cautious.”

“I know.” You mimicked his position and let your head fall back against the seat as you stared up at the ceiling. Then you shifted and looked back at him with a fond smile on your face. “But I also know you’ve got my back. And you know I’ve got yours too, right?”

Genji thought he felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t the result of his wiring or machinery malfunctioning, but an organic reaction to your reassuring words. Thankful for his faceplate and the way it hid the redness of his cheeks, he easily responded, “I do.”

Soft, private moments like these made him want to treasure and cherish you. You were the only one who could calm the near-constant storm that existed within him. However, that position wasn’t without its faults.

\---

Since Genji had latched onto you as his only comfort in a mostly bleak existence, he steadily grew more and more obsessed with you and you were none the wiser. You sparred with him, worked with him, and talked with him as you usually did, but on Genji’s end, these interactions were no longer enough. He had a massive appetite for you and you alone, and having you treat him the same way you treated anybody else didn’t satisfy him like it used to.

When he saw for himself the way you interacted with someone who wasn’t him, it was no longer a matter of satisfaction, but possession.

Normally, whenever you spent time with Genji it was just the two of you. Because these were the usual circumstances, he seldom even thought about how you might talk to others. He had been on his way from the training rooms to the privacy of his own quarters when he happened to pass you and McCree, out of your line of sight but close enough that he could eavesdrop. Apparently you two had just exited a briefing mission with Reyes, who was sending you out on a mission tonight.

McCree breathed a long, tired sigh. “Recon mission, huh? I get it, cover of night and all that, but ain’t it a bit risky to be sending us out so late?”

“What’s the matter, Jesse, scared of the dark?” you teased him, and he clicked his tongue as he tousled your hair affectionately. The sight of you two getting so chummy gripped Genji’s heart in a tight, cold fist, and what you said next didn’t exactly quell the turmoil that was beginning to swell within him. “Come on, we’re going to be just fine. I’ve got your back.”

Hearing you say those words, which he’d foolishly believed was a promise exclusive to him, made Genji’s stomach drop. He had been so blinded by the rose-colored lenses through which he constantly viewed you that he fooled himself into thinking he was on your mind just as much as you were on his. He believed you hang onto every single word you exchanged with him, because that was his attitude towards you. So to hear you casually share those words with someone else was jarring. Despair washed over him as you and McCree walked away, and he continued to stew in it well after you both were gone. Before long, that feeling of despair gave rise to heartache, and finally anger.

It was then that Genji realized having you treat him the same way you treated others was far from desirable. What he really wanted was to be your only one. Now that he was aware of this, he was determined to be the only one in your eyes by any means possible.

\---

That you hadn’t noticed how well Genji committed your schedule to his memory further enforced his belief that you didn’t look at him in the same way he looked at you, and it served as fuel to the forest fire burning within him. It manifested itself as a quiet rage, so deadly quiet that you were ignorant to his presence in your quarters when you came back from a long day of training rookie agents. He knew your habits by now. When you were dead tired like this, you always made a beeline straight from your door to your bed. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen you do it.

When you first felt him on you, you thought it was a dream. More like a nightmare, with the monstrous strength that attacked and subdued you in the dead of night. However, you quickly realized that the truth was worse than either of those things; it wasn’t a trick or an illusion created by your cognition, but reality that saw Genji pinning you to your mattress without giving you any room to breathe. You gasped beneath his weight, ignorant that someone so lithe could also be so heavy. He must have been using his full strength to hold you down, and all your previous training sessions flashed through your mind as you came to the crushing realization that he had been going easy on you then.

“Genji,” you choked out, trying to rationalize this completely irrational situation. He silenced you by slamming his hand over your mouth and you could feel the artificial digits digging into your skin. The worrying sensation was bordering on painful and your fear subdued you into stillness, save for a few tremors. You began protesting again in the form of a shrill whine when his other hand slipped beneath the waistband of your sweats.

“Quiet,” he commanded harshly, his voice as sharp as a blade. Too incensed to rid you of them completely, he pushed your pants and underwear down to your knees. When his flesh hand came into contact with the soft, warm apex of your thighs, he felt a thrill of excitement course throughout his body. Even though you were dry and unprepared, he had to have you right away. After such a drawn out period of uncertainty in regard to his strong feelings towards you, he now knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

You heard a hiss of steam, like a mechanical part was moved out of place. The feeling of something hot, blunt, and solid prodding against your lower back blew your eyes wide open. You briefly thought back to one of your more unsavory conversations with the ever-crude McCree, who often wondered about the extent of Genji’s artificial parts and modifications. Admittedly you were curious yourself, but you never wanted to find out like this. The comfort of knowing that you were about to be violated by something human rather than machine only lasted about as long as it took for Genji to line himself up with your entrance and force himself inside.

The initial motion forced your hips further up against the mattress as a cry rose from your throat and died in your assailant’s palm. Since you weren’t aroused, it took some time and some painful thrusts for him to sheathe himself completely. Your insides coiled unwillingly around his girth, which you could feel throbbing in sync with your throbbing pussy. He must have decided you’d had enough time to adjust as he drew his hips back and shoved in again, repeating this movement with more speed and force.

Each thrust as well as his broad torso crushing your own practically knocked the wind out of you, so you didn’t have it in you to scream once Genji removed his hand from your mouth. All you could do was whimper and drool against the mattress as he fucked you, but your jaw clenched with tension when you felt his prosthetic hand gently cupping the junction at which you were both joined. The heel of his palm brushed against your clit in such a way that made you aware of just how erect it had become. You bit your lip, ashamed that your body was responding positively to something you didn’t want.

His deft touch soon pried your mouth open as a pleasured moan emerged from your throat. In your experience your body was always a bit more on the sensitive side, and Genji was coming at you with all the force of a fucking freight train. The stimulation to both your clit and your tender cervix was too much all at once and you screamed as your pleasure peaked and pure euphoria washed over you.

That pleasure quickly turned to pain, and the euphoria to panic when Genji’s movement didn’t relent. His fingers continued swiping at your clit to make your insides clench down harder around his girth as he drove into you like a beast overcome with lust. Which, you supposed he was. You couldn’t quite get the words out to ask him to stop, so you just whimpered urgently in the hopes that he would both understand and acquiesce. Not so, as he didn’t seem likely to stop until he’d reached his own release even if it meant overloading your synapses with far more sensation than was comfortable.

You were sobbing out his name as he fucked you straight into a second orgasm, and screaming when he didn’t relent even now. Meanwhile, Genji just stared down at your heaving, trembling form with utter delight. Now he could push you to your breaking point without interruption, and the broken pieces left behind were all his for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> this will prob be my last overwatch piece for a while!! peace out overwatch community!!!


End file.
